


Sorry, Sir.

by ElizabethM1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Harry, Sub Niall, Top Louis, embarrassed harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethM1D/pseuds/ElizabethM1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody in the United Kingdom receives a letter through the post informing them whether they are a dominant or a submissive on their 16th birthday. Usually by the time you reach 16 there is very little need for the letter, since your dominance (of lack thereof) is obvious. </p>
<p>Everybody in the United Kingdom receives a letter through the post informing them of the date they are to meet their official match on their 18th birthday. Sometimes the date is the following day, other times the date is years away. Either way, you are guaranteed a match eventually. </p>
<p>Harry Styles has grown up thinking he was a Dominant. What happens when he is identified as a submissive and matched to strict dominant Mr Louis Tomlinson, aka Sir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on here (so go easy on me). Updates will be regular. 
> 
> I will be updating the tags as the story goes on. 
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you think!

Everybody in the United Kingdom receives a letter through the post informing them whether they are a dominant or a submissive on their 16th birthday. Usually by the time you reach 16 there is very little need for the letter, since your dominance (of lack thereof) is obvious. Still, most people look forward to the confirmation that it is finally official. It is legally binding and irreversible, nobody who has been selected a dominant may be matched with another dominant. Those are the rules.  

Everybody in the United Kingdom receives a letter through the post informing them of the date they are to meet their official match on their 18th birthday. Sometimes the date is the following day, other times the date is years away. Either way, you are guaranteed a match eventually. Someone who is perfectly suited to your needs, a partner for life. The divorce rate in the UK is at 0. Years ago people would be married and divorced and married again. This happened so often that the government was forced to intervene. There was no other option but to set up a system that could not fail. There were no errors.

Harry Styles had been reading these facts in text books for years. He remembers when his mum gave him his first ‘Dominant and Submissive’ textbook when he was just 11 years old. She told him he should be as familiar with it as possible by the time he was 18 so that he could be the best possible partner to his match. Harry realises now that his mum wasn’t sure at that point whether he would be a dominant or submissive. He had always been quite shy in primary school, never really much of a leader. By the time he reached secondary school he began to develop a more outspoken personality. His dad started to give him a few ‘Dominance Lessons’, which mostly consisted of practicing his authoritarian voice and giving cold looks. Still, it helped and he gained far more friends at school who looked up to him. Lots of the girls at school told him they wished they could be his submissive one day. Harry wished some of them could be too, even though he knew this was unlikely as you were usually matched with someone you had never met.

On the day of Harry’s 16th birthday, his mum woke him up really early. He didn’t really understand why it was necessary to be so eager, considering they all knew what the letter was going to say. Harry had read countless times that the letter should confirm what you have always known and he knows he is a dominant already. It’s in his blood.

“Open it Son, show us what is says,” Harry turns over in bed and takes the letter from his mum’s hands, mainly hoping to go straight back to sleep after opening it. He rips the top open with his teeth and pulls out the yellow paper.

_Dear Mr Harry Edward Styles,_

_Happy sixteenth birthday. As you know, it is tradition to receive a confirmation letter of your identity. This is a final decision and must not be altered._

_This letter is to confirm your identity as a SUBMISSIVE._

_You will receive a follow up letter in two years time, containing the date you will meet your dominant at one of our designated meeting centres._

_Congratulations!_

Harry sat up in bed, a look of shock etched onto his face. Submissive? This can’t be right, there isn’t a submissive bone in his body. Without saying a word, he passes the letter to his mum who is looking rather worried.

“Oh darling” she says, “this isn’t bad news, it’s just who you’re supposed to be. You’re going to make a wonderful sub Harry.”

“I can’t…” Harry can’t believe this has happened to him. He has been reading about this since he was 11. It was supposed to confirm what he felt inside and he didn’t feel like a submissive. He felt like a leader, he had been looking forward to taking care of his very own submissive. Now that could no longer happen. Now he would have to bow down and please a sir or a madam.

_ Two Years Later _

It’s been two years since Harry was given the news that he was a submissive. During this time, he has attended all sorts of lessons aiming to teach him how to be a ‘good boy’. He has certainly changed some of his behaviour. After his friends all disowned him after realising he wasn’t going to be powerful like they had expected, he had started to revert back into a more shy version of himself. He was really trying to learn in his submissive lessons, he realises that he will never be a dominant so he wants to be the best submissive he can be. The only problem is that it doesn’t come as naturally to him as most of the others. When a dominant uses a strict voice on him, he does not cower, he is not yet desperate to please anyone but himself. His mum keeps saying that this will change when he meets his own dominant who will be the perfect match for him. Harry does trust the system, has seen it work over and over again, but he can’t help but wonder how he will ever be anyone’s perfect submissive when he isn’t very good at listening or obeying.

Just like clockwork, Harry’s second letter arrives the morning of his 18th birthday. Unlike the first letter, he is already up and dressed since he has been up since 4am worrying about the outcome. Part of him hopes he won’t meet his match for years and years so he doesn’t have to think about it yet. When the letter arrives his mum hovers in the kitchen, obviously trying to give Harry some space.

_Dear Mr Harry Edward Styles,_

_Happy eighteenth birthday. As you know, it is tradition to receive a confirmation letter of your match. This is a final decision and must not be altered._

_This letter is to confirm your match to be Mr Louis William Tomlinson. Mr Tomlinson is 22 years old and has requested you to address him as ‘Sir’. You will meet Mr Tomlinson on Friday 9 th February 2012 at Meeting Centre A7. Please report to the office at 10am and bring a copy of this letter and your I.D. card. _

_Congratulations!_

Friday 9th February. That was next week! Harry felt the nerves bubbling in his tummy. He was glad his dominant was only 22, there were plenty of cases where people ended up being matched with a dominant who was much older than them. Harry suspected Mr Tomlinson to be a strict dom, especially since he had already requested to be called Sir. Harry didn’t even know you could do that. Still, there was no time to fret about that now. Harry only had one week to prepare to meet his dominant and that meant he had a lot to do.

 


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand.. now we meet Louis!

Harry sits in the waiting room, clutching his letter and tapping his foot nervously. He is wearing his favourite shirt, a leopard print one that he got on holiday a few months back, tucked into his black skinny jeans. He’s had his hair cut especially for today after his dad told him that no respected dominant would want a boy with hair long enough to be a girl. He thinks he looks smart, even if he does say so himself.

“Harry Styles?” He looks up as his name is called and a lady in a pinstriped suit beckons him forward. She leads him out of the waiting room and into an office. There is a single table in the middle of the room, the walls are bare and there are just two chairs.

“Take a seat Mr Styles, your dominant will be through to meet you shortly.” Harry opens his mouth to reply but can’t seem to get any sound out, so he gives a curt nod and sits on the chair closest to the door.

A few minutes later there is a sharp knock on the door. Harry isn’t sure what he is supposed to do, no one told him there would be a knock. Before he even has the chance to consider getting up to open the door, the man opens it himself and steps inside, closing the door firmly behind him. For a moment, neither man says a word, both simply looking at the other. Harry is hugely relieved to see his match is attractive, with sand coloured quiffed hair and a sharp navy suit.

Mr Tomlinson tuts out loud.

“Having a nice look, boy?” Harry immediately drops his eyes to the floor, bowing his head.

“I’m sorry Mr.. I mean Louis.. I mean Sir”. Harry curses himself in his head for such a bad start.

“You need to calm down Harry, I am not going to punish you on your first day but I won’t accept you addressing me as anything other than Sir. For now at least”. Harry nods his head and blinks away the tears forming in his eyes.

“Now I would like you to stand up and come here, Harry. We have a few things to decide.” Mr Tomlinson guides Harry to stand in front of him. Harry is surprised to realise that he is taller than his sir, the look of surprise not hidden from Mr Tomlinson. Louis gives him a sharp look, that Harry takes as a warning and drops his head back down.

“Oh no you don’t, look up please. Let me see your face,” Harry lifts his head to look at Mr Tomlinson’s face, “very pretty boy.” Harry can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks. No one has called him pretty before.

“Even prettier with pink cheeks, darling. Now I’m guessing your parents have signed all of the relevant paperwork?” Harry nods. “I am going to need your words, Harry.”

“Yes. They have signed it.”

“Good boy. That means we can decide how often we see each other now. I don’t want to overwhelm you today, but I would like to meet with you tomorrow so we can go over the finer details of our relationship. Is that clear?” Harry nods again and Mr Tomlinson lets out a loud sigh.

“I can see we are going to have a problem with you using your words. I can train you on that. Now, I will ask one more time. Is that clear?”

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry Sir. I am a bit nervous, Sir.” Harry stutters.

“That is okay, I will forgive your nerves today Harry. But I may not be as lenient tomorrow.” Harry nods again, before Mr Tomlinson raises his eyebrows at him.

“Yes Sir, I understand.” This time Mr Tomlinson nods. He takes out a phone from his back pocket and places it in Harry’s hand.

“This is for you. My number is saved on there. You are to use it to text me or phone me if you need to but you must not use it to contact anybody else. Only me.  Got it?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry says after nodding.

“Good. I will of course also contact you on there. I expect you to reply as quickly as you can.” Harry takes a deep breath.

“I have a question Sir, what if I am in the shower or asleep?” Louis let’s out a small chuckle.

“That’s alright Harry, you just reply as quickly as you can. It’s okay if you are physically unable to reply so long as you never use that as an excuse. I will always find out if you’re lying to me.” Harry nods, knowing he would never lie to this man intentionally. He is far too scary!

“Okay Sir, that seems fair.” Mr Tomlinson smiles.

“I will always be fair with you, darling. I want to make that clear now, right at the start. Sometimes you might think what I’m saying or doing is unfair but it will always be what is best for you.” Harry smiles, he has read about this in his textbooks. Dominants are always fair to their subs, otherwise they could end up getting reported to the police.

“Now there is one final thing I want to talk to you about today Harry,” he waits for Harry to nod before continuing, “I read in your file that you were shocked to learn you were a submissive. That you always thought you were a dominant.” Louis gives out a sharp laugh and Harry looks away, embarrassed. He didn’t know that kind of information was available in his file, although he had attended lots of meetings right after his sixteenth birthday that showed he was unhappy with the result.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about here, I just want you to know that you are my submissive now and I will not tolerate anything other than submissive behaviour. I will be very disappointed if you try to be dominant, Harry.” Harry gasps at the man’s harsh tone. He had not considered breaking any rules. He knows he has been identified as a sub and matched with Mr Tomlinson, he would never try to break that because he trusts the system.

“I would never. I trust the system, Sir. I know I’m a sub now. I mean, I was shocked at first but I am really trying. I have tried…” Harry fades off, worried once more that he cannot be what Louis needs.

“It’s okay Harry, I have seen you have been attending classes. That’s really good. We might even keep those classes going but we will see about that.” Louis’ voice is far softer now that he can see Harry has been trying to be a submissive and isn’t pushing back against the system, like his file suggests.

“Now, I am sure your parents want to meet me so I will head through to say hello to them now. You can go back through to see Ms Katie, the lady who brought you here. She will give you the last forms to sign.”

“Okay, Sir. And I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yes darling. I will text you the time and address later. Make sure you reply.”

“Yes Sir,” Harry hesitates, “And… thank you.”

“I am not sure what you are thanking me for, Harry?”

“Well, for the phone and for… not punishing me I guess.” Louis laughs out loud.

“Well there is plenty of time for all that, darling,” Mr Tomlinson says, as he winks and leaves the room.

Harry takes a deep breath. Perhaps this won’t be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen!


	3. The house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating quickly for the first few chapters because I have already written the first part and I'm interested to see if you like it :)

Harry stands outside the front door, checking on his phone that this is definitely the correct house, before ringing the doorbell. He is expecting a maid or another member of staff to open the door, so he is surprised when it is Mr Tomlinson himself who opens the door with a smile.

“Good afternoon, Harry. Please come in,” Louis steps aside and allows the boy to pass through the door. Harry takes off his jacket and looks around, unsure where to put it.

“Erm, where shall I put my coat Sir?” Louis takes it from him and places it on the bannister.

“We’ll just leave it here for now. Follow me, darling. I have got lunch set up in the dining room.” Mr Tomlinson walks away and Harry is almost frozen on the spot, before he gets a hold of himself and follows his new dominant through the house. Harry can hardly believe that this will be his home soon too.

When they reach the dining room, how many rooms did they need to pass through? Harry can’t remember now, but he knows this house is double the size of his parents, Mr Tomlinson pulls out a chair and gestures for Harry to take a seat.

“I didn’t know what you like to eat, it was missing from your file, so I asked my chef to prepare a few different options.” Harry’s eyes widen as Louis removes the lids from the platters to reveal various different dishes- chicken, pasta, some sort of fish. Harry wasn’t used to having much choice, since his mum always told him to eat whatever he was given. He chooses a few small portions of each dish and waits for Mr Tomlinson to tell him he can start. After Louis has finished putting food onto his own plate, he gestures for Harry to begin eating. The food tastes incredible, no offense to his mum (he does love her cooking too), but Harry has never tasted such delicious food before. He supposes that’s because the cook is a professional chef.

“So Harry, what do you know about me so far? I suppose you have read my file, yes?”

“Yes Sir, I read it through carefully. I know your name is Louis Tomlinson and you are 22 years old. You used to live up north but moved down here to London for work and decided to be matched down here. Erm, you like to play golf and football,” Harry pauses to place some more chicken in his mouth whilst thinking what else he had read in the lengthy file. “You have lots of siblings, all of them younger than you. Your sister has also just been matched.”

“Well done Harry, I’m glad you have read my file properly. I’ve heard lots of subs don’t.” Mr Tomlinson smiles. Harry thinks that sounds a bit stupid, why wouldn’t you read the information you are given about the person you will be with for life? Harry just smiles and nods his head.

“After we have finished eating, I thought I would give you a tour of the house. Would you like that?”

“Yes please, Sir.” Harry puts his cutlery down on his plate to let Mr Tomlinson know that he has finished eating, eager to start the tour right away. There are so many rooms to see!

“Harry,” Louis says in a sharp tone, “I am not letting you leave this table having only eaten two bites of chicken and a potato. Don’t you like the food?” Harry’s eyes widen.

“No Sir. No I love the food. It is the best food I have ever tasted. I am just a bit too nervous to eat and I’m excited to see your house.” Harry is speaking too fast.

“Our house,” Louis corrects, “you will eat at least 5 more mouthfuls Harry. Don’t make me treat you like a child.” Harry picks up his fork slowly and takes another mouthful.

“Thank you, four more to go.” Mr Tomlinson smirks and Harry notices that he has put his own cutlery down to watch Harry eat. That doesn’t seem particularly fair, Harry thinks, before remembering their conversation from yesterday in which Louis told him he would always do what is best for Harry.

After Harry had finished eating and Louis had approved, they stood up from the table. Harry hesitated, unsure if they were going to leave the table in such a mess.

“It’s okay Harry, I have staff who will clean this up later. Just focus on the tour now.” Harry nodded his head but felt a little uneasy about someone else cleaning up after him. Perhaps he was a natural submissive after all! The thought made him smile.

Mr Tomlinson led them out of the dining room and showed Harry all of the downstairs rooms. Harry’s first impression had been right- the house was huge!

“Now we are going to head upstairs, there are some interesting rooms up here that I’d like you to see…” Louis chuckles to himself, before heading up the stairs with Harry close behind. They pass by a couple of bathrooms before they reach a room at the end of the corridor.

“Harry, at the moment this is my bedroom. When you move in, it will be your main bedroom too. At least, it will be where you sleep unless you are being punished but we will get to that in a moment.” Mr Tomlinson opens the door and reveals a beautifully decorated bedroom. The curtains were a rich emerald velvet and there was a four poster bed in the centre of the room.

“Wow, it is lovely Sir.” Harry gushes.

“I’m glad you like it, darling. I want you to see this as your home too.” Louis leads Harry back along the corridor to the other end, passing by some rooms that Louis says are the spare rooms.

“I almost don’t want to show you this room yet, Harry, but I think it’s important you see it.” Harry isn’t sure what to expect, will it be some sort of crazy sex dungeon? As Louis opens the door, Harry shuts his eyes, afraid of what might be inside.

“Open your eyes darling.” Harry does, and is surprised to see a very boring and plain room. The walls, carpet and curtains are white and there is a single bed in the corner.

“Oh,” Harry says, “this isn’t what I was expecting.” Louis squints his eyes at him.

“This is what we will call the time out room. You will come here if you are being punished. Sometimes that might be for an hour or two and sometimes overnight. I will always come and collect you myself after your punishment is over.” Harry nods, realising the situation he is in is really, very real now.

“I need you to remember where this room is, darling, because if I need to punish you before you have moved in, I will be sending you up here. Once you have moved in, we will try some other punishment techniques if we need to. Of course, so long as you’re a good boy, we won’t need to,” Mr Tomlinson winks and Harry feels like he wants to smile, despite the talk of punishment.

“I remember, Sir.” Louis smiles back.

Once they are back downstairs, they take a seat on a sofa in the living room and Mr Tomlinson takes out some pieces of paper.

“Right it’s time for us to go through some important things now, Harry, so we both know where we stand.” Harry has been waiting for this to happen, so he knows what to expect. They need to go through the rules and regulations and talk about their past. This is the bit that Harry has been dreading. Louis hands Harry the first piece of paper.

_Harry’s Rules_

  * _Harry must always address Mr Tomlinson as ‘Sir’, unless it has been previously agreed._
  * _Harry must always listen to any of Mr Tomlinson’s commands and act on them to the best of his ability._
  * _Harry must always treat Mr Tomlinson with respect and must never be rude in any way._
  * _Harry must never be rude to any member of staff._
  * _Harry must always tell Mr Tomlinson if he is uncomfortable, as soon as he feels it._
  * _Harry must always eat 3 healthy meals a day._
  * _Harry must exercise twice a week, for one hour each._
  * _During sexual acts, Harry must use the ‘colour system’ to inform Mr Tomlinson how he is feeling. This is further explained in Part 2, sexual rules._
  * _Failing to follow any of these rules, will result in punishment._



“I thought we would keep the rules quite simple at first, we can always add to them later.” Louis explains. Harry nods.

“Can I see the sexual rules now, Sir?”

“I have left them very basic at the moment, since I didn’t know you very well yet. We will certainly add to this later though,” Louis says as he passes him the second piece of paper.

_Harry’s sexual rules_

  * _Harry must never touch himself without permission._
  * _Harry must never cum without permission._
  * _Harry must follow the ‘colour system’. Green means ‘continue, I am comfortable.’ Yellow means ‘slow down, take a break. I am overwhelmed.’ Red means ‘stop immediately, I have reached a limit.’_
  * _Failing to follow any of these rules, will result in punishment._



Harry takes a deep breath. He knows from what he has read that these rules are pretty generic, they are all fair.

“I understand the rules Sir,” he whispers. Louis tilts his face up with two of his fingers under his chin. Harry thinks maybe he is about to kiss him. He doesn’t.

“Good boy, Harry. Now, we need to talk about any sexual experience you have had in the past. I know it might be a bit embarrassing, but it is really important for me to know.” Harry nods his head and wills himself not to cry. He had known this was coming, but this is the part he has been dreading all day.

“Erm. I’m…” Harry stutters, unsure what to say.

“It’s okay Harry, take your time. There is no rush.” Louis is trying to reassure him, but Harry can’t help thinking that it’s unfair he doesn’t get to find out Mr Tomlinson’s sexual past. It is in the rule book that every dominant must know his submissive’s sexual past so that he/she knows best how to treat them. It doesn’t say anything about the submissive knowing any information.

“I’ve had sex a few times… but only with a girl. It was years ago now, when I was fourteen or fifteen. I didn’t know I was gonna be a sub, Sir or else I’d have waited. But…” Harry cuts himself off with a sob and Louis gathers him into his arms.

“It’s okay Harry, you won’t be punished for anything you did before we met, okay? I just need to know everything. Have you ever done anything sexual with a man?”

“No, Sir.”

“But you have received oral sex?”

“Yes, Sir. Only from a girl though, Sir.” Harry looks down, ashamed, and Mr Tomlinson lifts his head back up to look at him.

“Thank you for being so honest, Harry.” He wipes away the tears on Harry’s face and passes him a tissue. Harry smiles when he realises Louis really isn’t about to punish him or get angry.

They sit on the sofa for an hour or so after the difficult conversation and Harry learns some new things about his dominant, like his love for singing and he begins to trust Mr Tomlinson’s words.

When Harry has to leave later on, he almost wishes he could stay- a feeling he wasn’t expecting to feel yet.


	4. The kiss

A few days later, Harry finds himself stood outside Mr Tomlinson’s house once more. This time, he has arrived around half an hour early by mistake so he isn’t sure whether to ring the doorbell yet. A fluttering of the curtain to his right startles him and he sees a girl around his age pointing for him to push the button. He takes a deep breath and complies, the girl puts her thumb up to him and moves away from the window.

“Hello again, darling,” Mr Tomlinson makes him jump as he hadn’t even noticed the door open. He looks dashing in black skinny jeans, a plain white t shirt and a denim jacket. It is the most casual Harry has ever seen him look and it makes him imagine how it’ll be living with the man and seeing him in casual attire all the time. Harry looks down at what he is wearing and feels a bit silly for wearing a shirt, perhaps he should have worn a t shirt too. Louis seems to notice his train of thought.

“Well, are you going to come in sweetheart or are you going to stand there looking gormless all day?” Harry snaps his head up with a little laugh, happy that Mr Tomlinson has called him two different pet names today already. And _sweetheart_ was a new one, Harry liked it.

“I’d like to come in please, Sir,” Louis steps to the side and motions with both of his arms for Harry to step through. “Thank you, Sir.”

“It’s my pleasure, Harry. Now, I don’t really know what you would like to do today. We got pretty much all of the formal stuff out of the way last time so we can have a bit more fun this time?” Harry likes the sound of that.

“Erm, I don’t really know. What do you want to do?”

“Don’t forget your manners, Harry.” Louis says sharply, the smile gone from his face.

“What do you want to do, Sir?” he quickly corrects. Louis’ smile returns, as if it had never left his face.

“Much better. You can choose an activity today, make the most of it because you might not get to choose very often, especially once I am back at work.” Harry knew that Mr Tomlinson had been given 3 weeks off work to get to know his new submissive. Those were the rules that every workplace had to follow.

“Erm, maybe we could watch a film, Sir?”

“Good choice, Harry. Go into the living room over there”, Louis says, pointing with his finger, “and pick a film off of the shelf. I’ll be in in a moment.”

Harry goes through to the living room and finds the young girl from the window dusting the coffee table. She startles when he walks through the door.

“Oh! I am sorry, Sir. I will leave you to it!”

“Please don’t call me Sir…” Harry starts, uncomfortable with their interaction, but the girl has already left the room. How strange.

Harry browses the shelf carefully, overthinking his film choice and the impression he might give. He doesn’t want to seem too ‘subby’ and pick a boring romance film, but he doesn’t want to pick anything too adventurous either. In the end he picks E.T. because who doesn’t love E.T., right?

“Good choice, darling.” Louis praises, and strokes Harry’s hair. He tries to hide his reaction, but can’t help leaning into Mr Tomlinson’s touch.

They are approximately half way through the film before Harry starts to fidget. He lifts a cushion up and places it behind him. That’s not comfortable so he takes it out from behind him and puts it on the floor instead. His feet are too cold so he leans down to take his socks off. He is just leaning down to pick the cushion back up when Louis snaps-

“Harry! Would you sit still?” Harry jumps, frozen midway to the cushion.

“Sorry, darling. Just come here,” Mr Tomlinson says softly, holding his arms open for Harry to come and join him on the other end of the sofa. He crawls over and perches his head hesitantly on his dominant’s head.

“That’s better. Just relax,” Louis calms him down, stroking his hair until he feels him relax on his chest. “Good boy,” he feels Harry finally relax all the way.

They stay like that for the rest of the movie, Harry only moving to sneakily wipe away a few tears during the sad parts. If Mr Tomlinson notices Harry crying, he doesn’t say anything which Harry appreciates.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“What are you thanking me for now, darling?”

“For watching my film with me and for holding me, Sir.” Louis feels his heart melt at this adorable submissive he has been matched with.

“Harry, you never have to thank me for holding you. I will hold you as often as you want.” Harry buries his face into Mr Tomlinson’s chest, feeling lucky. Louis lifts Harry’s head up with his finger and Harry gets the impression, like before, that he might kiss him. Mr Tomlinson leans forward and rubs his nose gently onto Harry’s.

“I’m going to kiss you now sweetheart.” Harry starts to nod his head as his heart pounds. He can’t tell if he is excited or nervous, this is his first kiss with a man and with his dominant. Mr Tomlinson places his lips gently onto his sub’s, kissing him softly. It is Harry who first opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, taking the dominant by surprise. Louis allows Harry to lead the kiss for just a second before pulling back and closing his eyes.

“Let me lead here, Harry. Don’t be greedy.” Harry hadn’t realised he was leading the kiss, he was just trying to impress his dominant. He nods and Louis moves forward again. Harry waits for Louis to deepen the kiss this time but after a few minutes of kissing, he wants to feel more of the man. Harry brings his hand up to his partner’s head and places his fingers in his hair. Mr Tomlinson pulls away immediately and removes the younger boy’s hand from his hair.

“Last chance,” he tells the boy, giving him a stern look. This time Harry really tries to follow the lead and not push his luck. Mr Tomlinson pushes his thumb into the back of Harry’s neck and massages in tight circles, smirking when he feels the boy moan into his mouth. Harry barely realises he is doing it, as he climbs onto Louis’ lap and brackets his head to the sofa with both of his hands.

Harry’s eyes flip open as he feels Mr Tomlinson growl lowly. He clambers off of his dominant’s lap into a standing position.

“Upstairs to your time out room, Harry. 10 minutes.” The boy turns and runs up the stairs, remembering the location of the room easily and throwing himself onto the bed.

How could he be such an idiot? He was the submissive and Mr Tomlinson had already told him that he wouldn’t accept any dominant behaviour. The minutes tick by and Harry feels himself getting increasingly upset. The more upset he becomes, the more he realises he is most disappointed because he wants to please Louis. He doesn’t like the thought of not being good for his dominant. The thought surprises him.

After what feels like far longer than 10 minutes, Mr Tomlinson comes up to the room. His heart breaks for the vulnerable submissive who is crying on the bed, but he knows this is important to get right. He’s read Harry’s file, after all.

“Darling,” he starts, as he picks Harry up and holds him like a baby. “You understand why I sent you up here?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry is nodding his head vigorously, “I was being too greedy and controlling and I’m really sorry.” Mr Tomlinson kisses Harry’s forehead gently and holds him still until his breathing has returned to normal.

“Good boy. I am going to try and kiss you again now, okay?” Harry’s eyes widen because he doesn’t want to mess up again but he nods. This time the dominant keeps a hold of Harry and softly rubs patterns onto his arm to keep him calm. He knows Harry was panicking downstairs and he needs to make sure he stays calm this time. The kiss starts out softly, with Harry being almost unresponsive to try and remain submissive. When Louis deepens the kiss this time, Harry allows himself to give over control and his dominant smirks.

“Much better, Harry.” They kiss for a few minutes more and Harry realises he isn’t tempted to try and take over control, he needs to trust the older man because it feels good like this. Louis breaks away and tickles the younger man, causing him to giggle out loud.

Later on, as Mr Tomlinson leads Harry to the door, he tries to apologise again.

“No more apologising, sweetheart. It’s done now.”

For some reason, the words make Harry trust his dominant more and he feels safer than he has since he received the first letter on his sixteenth birthday.


	5. The friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, we meet a couple more characters in this chapter!
> 
> Let me know if you want to see anymore of the Liam/Niall pairing :)

It’s been around 48 hours since Harry last saw his dominant when he receives a text from him.

_Hello baby, I’d like you to meet some of my friends today. I was thinking we could go for ice cream. I’ll pick you up at 2pm. Be ready. Your Sir x_

It takes Harry at least 20 minutes to calm down after receiving the text. There is so much in such a short text that makes Harry’s heart want to burst from his chest, he can feel it pounding from the inside. His dominant called him _Baby_! Harry thinks he might like that even more than _sweetheart_ , although he must admit that _sweetheart_ makes his heart beat faster too. The thought of meeting Mr Tomlinson’s friends really scares him. He wonders whether they will be dominants and how they will treat him. Would Louis let other dominants speak to him cruelly? Harry doesn’t think so but he has heard some horrible stories from other submissives in the past. Mainly, he just hopes they like him.

It’s the ending of the text that really makes Harry’s heart flutter though. He was never a fan of calling someone Sir, before he met Louis but the way he signs off the text with _Your Sir_ makes it sound quite romantic. Harry feels like he is out of an old romance novel that he was forced to read at school, like Jane Eyre.

**Hello Sir, I’ll be ready for 1.45pm. Your H x**

After debating whether or not the text was too cheesy, Harry decided just to send it, hoping his dominant thought it was cute.

It’s a warm day today so Harry opts for shorts and a t shirt, hoping he has judged it right this time. When he was younger, his father hadn’t allowed him to wear ‘short shorts’ because they were only for submissives or girls, so Harry likes having the freedom to wear them now. He reminds himself that there are some perks to being a submissive after all.

 At 1.45pm sharp there is the sound of a car honking outside and Harry runs out to greet his partner. Louis is also dressed in summer clothes (Harry breathes a sigh of relief) and he even has a snapback cap on his head. He winds down the window and tells Harry to get in the front seat. Harry is quite glad his dad isn’t looking out of the window, otherwise he might have frowned upon Louis not getting out of the car to greet Harry. Harry doesn’t mind it though, he thinks some of the formalities that dominants are supposed to do for their submissives are a bit old fashioned. After all, Harry is perfectly capable of opening a door for himself.

“You look lovely, sweetheart.” Louis greets him and Harry blushes, just as he always does when Mr Tomlinson compliments him.

“Thank you, Sir. So do you.” Louis turns to wink at him and Harry wonders if he’ll ever be able to make his dominant blush. He doubts it.

“We are meeting Liam and Niall at the ice cream place. I’ll introduce you to Liam as Mr Payne and that’s how I expect you to address him, but you can call Niall by his first name.” Harry feels relief flood through him, Niall must be a sub too.

“Why do you suddenly look so excited?” Louis is smiling, but Harry can tell his words are laced with suspicion.

“I’m looking forward to having a friend who is a sub too. Is that right, Sir? Is Niall a submissive like me?” Harry asks eagerly, this is the most excited Louis has seen his submissive.

“He is and he is _very_ excited to meet you, Harry. Liam told me he’s been driving him mad asking when he could see you.” Louis laughs at the thought of young Nialler driving his dominant mad.

“Is Mr Payne Niall’s Sir?”

“Well, yes but Niall doesn’t call him Sir,” Mr Tomlinson is watching Harry’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, what does he call him then, Sir? Am I allowed to ask that?”

“That’s an acceptable question, sweetheart. I’d be curious too. He calls him daddy.” Harry doesn’t reply for a few minutes. He had read in his textbooks that only the most submissive of subs call their dominants daddy. Harry doesn’t know what he thinks of that- perhaps his dad teaching him to be dominant has made him look down on people who wanted to submit completely. Harry nods his head. It’s obvious to Harry that this Niall wants to be his friend and he would like a friend who is a submissive too, so he is going to try and be understanding of this _daddy_ thing.

“I guess every submissive is different, Sir. If Niall calls his dominant daddy, he must love him very much,” Harry says cautiously, still a little unsure.

“He does… Harry?” Harry turns his head to look at his partner properly, “if you ever want to call me a different name, other than Sir, I am willing to discuss it. I’m not going to promise it’ll be allowed, but we will always discuss it.” Harry doesn’t think he will ever want to call Mr Tomlinson anything like daddy, but he appreciates the sentiment so he nods eagerly.

As soon as Harry steps out of the car in the ice cream parlour carpark, he is knocked to the ground in a tight hug.

“Niall James Horan!” He hears a deep voice shout, “Get off the boy immediately.” Harry stands up slowly, feeling a little dazed and Louis pulls him into a hug.

“I told you he was excited baby,” Louis whispers into his ear, “did he hurt you?” Harry shakes his head, still feeling a bit shocked, watching the man who must be Mr Payne tell off his sub. They walk to the ice cream parlour awkwardly and Mr Payne sets Niall up on his own table to do a 15 minute time out. Harry gives him a sneaky wave when the dominants aren’t looking and the boy laughs back.

Harry picks out a chocolate ice cream and sits down next to Mr Tomlinson and opposite Mr Payne, who is smiling at him.

“So how’s it going Harry?” Mr Payne says to him, speaking in a voice traditionally reserved for small children.

“Erm...” Harry glances at Louis, who just shrugs his shoulders and nods for him to continue, “good thank you. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you and Niall.” Mr Tomlinson places his hand on the top of Harry’s thigh so he figures that must have been a good answer.

“Well, our Nialler has been really excited to meet you too! Probably a bit too excited in fact…” The man glances over to his own sub who is staring at Harry from across the room, no doubt desperate to talk to his new submissive pal. “I’m going to go and get him out of time out now.”

“Good boy, Harry.” Louis whispers, once Liam has left the table. “You are doing really well, I know you’re a bit nervous.” Harry gives him a silent thumbs up and waits for Niall to get to the table.

Niall wastes no time in taking his dominant’s seat across from Harry.

“Hi Harry, I’m Niall. I made you this card.” Niall has a thick Irish accent that makes Harry wonder why he was matched in London, even though he knows that is absolutely none of his business and would not be an appropriate question to ask. Niall passes Harry a handmade card with a drawing of a curly-haired boy and the words ‘Welcome Harry!’ on the front. Harry wonders how Niall knew he had curly hair, perhaps Louis told Liam who told Niall.

“What do you say, Harry?” Louis interjects.

“Thank you, Niall. That’s so kind of you but I’m afraid I haven’t got anything for you.” Harry looks down, a little embarrassed. His mum had always taught him that giving presents was just as important (if not more important) than receiving. Niall bursts out laughing, causing Harry to nervously giggle back, although he isn’t sure why.

“Daddy, can I have some ice cream now and can you maybe mush it up so I can drink it through my straw, _please_?” Harry is surprised to find that Niall’s use of the word daddy doesn’t sound weird at all. In fact, it’s rather cute.

The rest of the time at the ice cream parlour is spent much the same, with Niall and Harry instantly clicking and Louis silently thanking Liam for suggesting this. He’s hoping this is going to help Harry see himself more as a submissive and realise that being a sub isn’t a bad thing. From the look on Harry’s face, it seems to be working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Niall cute?


	6. The first of many firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are uncomfortable reading smut, you may want to skip this chapter. The story will include smut from now on, I may not warn you in the notes every time so please be prepared if that is something that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to those of you who have left kudos and comments so far, this is my first story so I am really happy that you like it!

As soon as Harry walks through Mr Tomlinson’s door, he can smell the rich scent of dinner. Louis had sent him a text last night requesting he arrive to the house at exactly 6pm the following day. This time it wasn’t Louis who answered the door, but the blonde-haired girl from the other day. Harry didn’t even know her name and she had disappeared before he had even had the chance to ask. He’d been expecting to find his dominant in the dining room, the table was set for dinner but Mr Tomlinson was nowhere to be seen.

Harry hovers in the doorway to the dining room, unsure if he should wait here or have a look for his Sir. He’s about to move out of the room when he sees Louis running down the stairs.

“Harry!” he says with surprise, “I didn’t know you were here yet, who let you in?”

“Erm… I don’t know her name, she has long blonde hair?” Louis’ head snaps up to look at the boy.

“Harry, you aren’t to talk to the girl. It’s not your fault because you didn’t know but I think we will add that to your rules.” Harry looks at his dominant, feeling hugely puzzled. Why wasn’t he allowed to talk to her?

“But Sir, I thought I wasn’t allowed to be rude to your staff?”

“You aren’t and you won’t be rude to the girl, either. You will just not communicate with her entirely. It’s really important, Harry.” Harry nods his head in agreement, wondering why his dom is being so strict about this. Mr Tomlinson rolls his eyes.

“Words, Harry.”

“Yes, Sir. I won’t talk to her.” Louis opens his arms and Harry joins him for a hug- the first contact they have had since Louis dropped him off after the ice cream parlour date. Harry breathes a sigh of relief at the physical contact with his partner, he wasn’t expecting to feel this dependent on him already.

Mr Tomlinson pulls out a chair for his submissive to take a seat, before sitting down himself and serving Harry some dinner.

“Do I have to have the broccoli, Sir?” Harry whines, making Louis wonder if Harry has picked up some bad habits from Niall already. Mr Tomlinson looks up and gives Harry a sharp, authoritarian look that tells him he is having the broccoli whether he likes it or not.

“What did you think of Niall, baby?”

“I thought he was awesome, do you think he can come over more once I’ve moved in?” The date for Harry’s official moving in ceremony had been set for next week, as agreed by his parents.

“I’m sure he can, as long as his daddy doesn’t mind.” Harry has been thinking about Niall and Liam’s relationship a lot since he met them.

“So, does Niall have to get permission for everything from Mr Payne?” Louis puts his fork down to properly focus on the conversation here, since he senses that this could be an important topic for his own relationship with his sub.

“Nialler and his dominant have added rules that suit them to the basic rules. We will add our own rules too, it’s not much different. To be honest, once you have moved in, I don’t think I will allow you to leave the house without permission either.” Harry gasps but catches himself before it becomes audible.

“But what if I want to go and see my mum? Or my friends?” Harry doesn’t mention the fact that he doesn’t really have any friends he could go and see, it is the point of being allowed that’s bothering him.

“Then I’ll give you permission. I’d never stop you seeing your family of friends, darling. It’s more a rule for my own peace of mind, so I know you aren’t out at night or somewhere dangerous.” Harry feels reassured by his dominant’s answer. As long as he can still see his mum whenever he wants to, the rule doesn’t seem too bad.

After they have both finished eating, Mr Tomlinson had to make Harry eat 5 more mouthfuls- he gets the feeling that might become a habit, they settle down in the living room to watch some television. Louis puts the first thing he sees on, it happens to be the Great British Bake off, and pulls his boy in for a cuddle.

Harry loves this programme. When he was first identified as a sub, his mum sat with him and they watched episode after episode, Harry realising that submissives were often far more talented than dominants at baking. It was a turning point for Harry to realise that being a submissive didn’t make him entirely useless.

“Sir, I really don’t mean to be greedy and I’m sorry if this isn’t what a submissive should do…” Harry has certainly caught his dominant’s attention, who turns the television down a notch, “do you think you could kiss me again?” Louis smirks.

“I think there is a small word missing from your question, Harry.”

“Do you think you could kiss me again, Sir?” Louis just smirks some more.

“That’s better, but not the word I’m looking for. Didn’t your mum teach you any manners?” Harry’s eyes widen when he understands what Louis is asking him to say.

“Please. Do you think you could kiss me again, please Sir?”

“Perfect, good boy.” Mr Tomlinson picks Harry up and places him on his lap, so that his legs are hanging either side of Louis’ own. He plays with the back of Harry’s hair as he guides his head down to meet his own. Louis kisses the younger boy’s face first, starting with his forehead, his cheeks, and his nose.

“Such a beautiful face, baby,” he touches his own lips against Harry’s very lightly, “perfect lips.” He stops teasing the boy and captures his lips, massaging them in a gentle but passionate kiss. Harry thinks back to the kisses he shared at the start of his teens with some girls from school and realises that they were nothing compared to this. He can’t ever imagine being matched with a girl now.

When Louis opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, Harry follows his lead and their tongues join together in Harry’s mouth. Louis is a dominant kisser, Harry thinks, as Louis pulls away gently biting Harry’s bottom lip.

Mr Tomlinson runs his hands up and down his boy’s back, a look of bliss etched onto Harry’s face. Harry’s lips look swollen already, the dominant can’t wait to see what they look like wrapped around his cock. It takes a lot of control for him not to manhandle the boy onto the floor and fuck his face.

Louis gently pulls Harry’s t shirt up and over his head, kissing down his neck. Harry lets out a deep moan when his partner reaches his nipples. Keeping one hand playing with the other nipple, Mr Tomlinson takes one into his mouth- gently sucking and twirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. He has the boy a whimpering mess, bucking his hips forward. Harry pulls his hips back when he realises what he has done, not wanting to push his luck again.

“Sorry, Sir. Didn’t mean to.” Harry barely whispers, his pupils blown out a bit.

“It’s okay baby, what do you want?” Louis carries on playing with both of the boy’s nipples, loving how sensitive he is and making it difficult for Harry to formulate a reply. “What do you want, Harry?”

“You. Want you. Please, Sir. Please.” The dominant can hardly believe his luck. All he has done is kiss the boy and play with his nipples and he already has him begging.

“Where, do you want me here?” He moves back up to Harry’s neck, kissing and biting a little at the skin. His hands move down Harry’s chest, fiddling with the waistband of his shorts. Harry is breathing in short, sharp breaths, whining slightly on each outtake. The dominant moves up, now to Harry’s ear, breathing loudly.

“How about here?” grazing along Harry’s hard length with the back of his hand. “Do you want me here, baby?” Harry nods his head vigorously. Yes, he wants his Sir there. He wants it right now. “Words, Harry.”

“Yes, Sir. Please, please.” Harry is whining, desperate. He can’t remember a time he has ever been this desperate before, he doesn’t really understand why he is this desperate now. Louis undoes the buttons of Harry’s shorts and finds the boy isn’t wearing any underwear.

“Naughty boy, baby. No underwear.” He takes out Harry’s length, surprised by his size- he is big, especially for a submissive. Mr Tomlinson spreads the pre-come from the top of Harry’s cock downwards and Harry moans loudly, before catching himself with a hand over his own mouth. The dominant growls and removes his hand from Harry’s cock.

“No, baby. I want to hear your pretty noises.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Harry whispers. Louis picks up Harry’s hand and moves it to his own cock, still covered by his jeans.

“Feel that, darling? That’s what your noises do to me, you’ve got me so hard princess.” Harry moans again at the word _princess_ , louder now that he isn’t trying to cover it up. Mr Tomlinson leaves Harry’s hand where it is to grope at him through his jeans, and focuses his attention back to his boy’s length. He runs the back of his hand up and down the front of Harry’s cock, teasing him until he whimpers.

“Please, Sir.” The dominant moves forward to kiss the younger boy briefly, before he picks Harry’s cock up and jerks him properly. He flicks his wrist every time he reaches the head and Harry doesn’t know how long he is going to be able to last.

“Can I come, Sir? Please can I? Need to, need to.” Louis doesn’t have the heart to refuse the boy when he is begging so prettily on his first time. After being given permission, Harry comes with a loud cry, shooting up onto his own chest and Louis’ hand. He drops his head onto his dominant’s chest, trying to catch his breath.

“Good boy, baby. My good boy,” Mr Tomlinson keeps repeating the sentence until Harry has calmed down enough to sit back up. Louis takes his own cock out of his jeans, batting Harry’s hand away when he tries to help.

“Next time, darling. Now I just need to come”. His come joins Harry’s on the boy’s chest and Louis picks him straight up to clean up in the bathroom.

It isn’t until later, when Harry is lying in his own bed, that he remembers how his dominant had called him _princess_. For the first time, but certainly not the last, he wishes the rule that he isn’t allowed to touch himself without permission didn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 2 updates tomorrow- one in the morning, around 9am, the second in the evening, around 7pm (both UK time)


	7. The 'Moving in Ceremony'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos on the last chapter, I love reading what you have to say!
> 
> There will be another update later on :)

Packing is really, really, really difficult. Harry has spent the last 3 days repeatedly packing, unpacking and repacking all of his stuff ready for his Move In Ceremony. Now, the ceremony is this afternoon and he still hasn’t finished. His mum has been popping in and out of his room, usually having a little cry that her baby boy is all grown up and moving out. Harry keeps reassuring her that she will still see him all the time, but that doesn’t seem to be helping.

Around an hour before the ceremony, Harry’s dad knocks on the door and enters before Harry has the chance to invite him in. What is the point of knocking if you don’t wait for a response? Harry rolls his eyes, with his back to the door so his dad can’t see his face.

“Son, I just want you to know that we won’t be able to keep the stuff you leave behind.” Harry already knew this, but it still hurts to hear his father say it. His room will be cleared once he has left which is why it is so important that he takes everything he wants to keep with him.

“I know these last few years have been tough on you lad but you have got to just focus on being a good little _subby_ now. You don’t want to embarrass yourself… or us.” Harry nods, he doesn’t really feel like having this conversation right now. He is looking forward to being away from his dad looking down on him all the time. He’s looking forward to being away from being the disappointment and the son that turned out to be a submissive, rather than the dominant they were all hoping for.

This is going to be a fresh start for Harry and he hopes he will finally be able to be happy with his identity as a submissive. Mr Tomlinson seems to like him just the way he is so far and that’s enough for Harry.

Mr Styles pats Harry on the shoulder and carries his suitcases down the stairs. He has packed two, exactly as his dominant had suggested. He has included a few of his favourite clothes, Mr Tomlinson has already told him that he will be able to get new ones anyway. He has chosen his favourite pair of boots and his running trainers, an array of head scarves that he used to wear in his hair because he figures he might start wearing them again now that his hair is shorter. Most of the space in his suitcase is taken up with books- some old children’s fiction books from when he was tiny, a couple of his text books which might come in useful later on and his favourite books from now. He knows Louis would replace them all if he asked but he would much prefer to keep his own old copies. It’s more special this way.

He turns around to say goodbye to his childhood bedroom, goodbye to the photo frames with all of his best memories in them, goodbye to his stuffed alligator toy that he got when he was 9 in Florida, goodbye to his single bed, his battered old desk and his comfy beanbag. He had spent hours sitting in that beanbag, reading endless books. It makes him feel sad to think that this room will be gutted before the week is finished. All of his old things, that hold so many old memories and are so special, will be gone. He knows it has to happen, that there is no point all his stuff sitting here when he will never sleep here again. Harry is almost tempted to ask Mr Tomlinson if he can just take it all with him, so that he doesn’t have to lose any of it. He reckons that his dominant would probably agree to take most of it but there wouldn’t be much point really. It’d just be a waste of space.

The actual ceremony is only a small affair. The guests are just Harry’s parents, Louis’ parents and a few of Louis’ siblings. Harry is a bit nervous when he steps out of the car and sees his dominant’s family waiting on the front lawn. Louis’ mum looks positively glowing, in a long summer dress with a big friendly smile and she greets Harry as soon as he is close enough to hear her.

“Look at you, Master Styles! We are so excited to welcome you into our family.” She pulls him into a tight cuddle and Harry can see Mr Tomlinson grinning from ear to ear, watching his mother and his new submissive embrace. Harry’s father shakes Louis’ stepfather’s hand, although he seems a little embarrassed to be handing his only son over as a submissive to another family. He had always dreamed of this situation as reversed, with him welcoming a submissive into Harry’s arms.

Harry greets Louis’ siblings- there are 2 sets of twins and an older girl who is introduced as Felicite. They are all really happy to meet Harry and he feels silly for ever feeling nervous at all.

The Moving In Ceremony is structured a little like a wedding from the olden days, where marriage was still optional. Although lots of the old, pointless traditions of those ceremonies have been ditched- like the bride wearing a white dress and a veil. Harry thinks he might have liked to wear a veil.

 Louis and Harry stand at the front of the lawn, with the official adjudicator stood in front of them.

“Today we are here to witness the official moving in of submissive Mr Harry Styles to dominant Mr Louis Tomlinson’s household. From this day onward, Mr Harry Styles will be an official listed resident of this house and will be living under Mr Louis Tomlinson’s protection and guidance. Mr Louis Tomlinson will take full responsibility of Mr Harry Styles and will report to the council should anything be amiss. Mr Tomlinson, you may now take your submissive’s belongings into the house.”

Louis picks up Harry’s suitcases and carries them over the threshold of the property, marking the ceremony official and complete.

Once inside, the two families have a small celebration. Harry’s mum has baked some delicious scones, Louis’ mum made some fancy smoked salmon sandwiches and Louis’ little sisters even _tried_ to make some cakes.

Despite his dad being obviously uncomfortable, Harry finds himself enjoying his new role in the family. The system has chosen this life for him, this is his true identity. The government have never been wrong before and they can’t possibly be wrong now. He is moving in with his life partner, who will love, protect and guide him forever. In return, Harry will love, represent and serve Mr Tomlinson forever too. The thought makes Harry smile.

“How about we do a bit of karaoke?” Harry is surprised that it is Louis who makes the suggestion, although the dominant has told him before that he loves to sing. Harry ducks his head, nervous at the thought of having to sing in front of people, even if it is only his parents and his new family. Back when he was in secondary school, the girls at school used to tell him he had a great voice, but Harry thinks they had just told him that to be nice and get him to like them.

“Yeah, our Harry is a great little singer. We couldn’t get him to shut up when he was a kid,” Harry’s mum laughs at the memories and Mr Tomlinson’s eyes light up.

“Is that right? Well then Harry, you can go first love. What do you want to sing?” Harry can feel his cheeks heat up as Louis draws all attention to him. He knows there’s no way he is getting out of this one. Harry cheekily chooses a duet, the popular song of _Up_ by Olly Murs off the X Factor and Demi Lovato, that forces Louis to sing with him. At least this way the attention is shared between them.

Both the men’s mums record videos of the pair singing, promising to email them over to Louis and save them for their One Year Ceremony that will be held on exactly this day the following year.

Harry feels so content today, happy to be finally moving in with his dominant. In fact, he almost thinks the day is too good to be true, although he tries not to linger on that idea too long and focuses on the dancing and laughing with his new family.


	8. The first of another firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you (again) for the comments and kudos, I get excited every single time a new notification pops up.
> 
> Have a lovely weekend everyone, there will be another update tomorrow :)

Harry has been living with his dominant for a little over a week now. He thinks it has been going pretty smoothly so far. His mum has been round to visit 3 times, meaning he hasn’t had a chance to miss her yet. That was Harry’s biggest worry about leaving home because he hated the thought of leaving his mum behind too, so he was glad that hadn’t happened and he still gets to see her all the time.

He hasn’t been punished yet. Sure, Louis has given him a stern telling off a couple of times and lots of warning looks but he hasn’t been sent to his time out room yet.

Harry is chilling in the bedroom, lying on the bed diagonally since his partner wasn’t home and he still wasn’t used to having so much space in a bed. He could hear Mr Tomlinson coming up the stairs, but couldn’t be bothered to move to greet him- he figured Louis would come into the bedroom anyway.

When Louis appears, he is in his running kit and sweaty from head to toe. Harry thinks the man looks sexy after a workout, but since nothing more than a kiss has happened since he moved in, his hopes for anything to happen aren’t particularly high. Harry hadn’t tried to initiate anything, he wondered if his dominant was testing him to see if he would try and start something. He wasn’t going to though, not for the fear of seeming like he was trying to be the dominant of the situation. That was Mr Tomlinson’s role, after all.

“Morning baby”, Louis greets the boy, moving across the room to kiss him on the top of his head. Harry lifts his head up for Louis to kiss his lips but the older man shakes his head. “No darling, I’m all sweaty. I’m about to head for a bath.” He pauses until Harry looks up to meet his eyes. “I was thinking maybe you could join me.”

Without another word or giving Harry any time to form a response, Louis leaves the room and Harry can hear the taps running in the closest bathroom. Harry gives himself a couple of minutes to calm himself down, who can blame him for working himself up? His dominant, who hasn’t touched him in over a week, just invited him to bathe with him whilst looking like some sort of sweaty sex god.

Harry slowly pushes the bathroom door open, finding Mr Tomlinson already in the bath.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to come”, Louis says. Harry shakes his head quickly.

“No, of course I did, Sir. I just thought I’d let you, you know… get in first”, he tries to explain, gesturing wildly with his hands. The dominant sits back in the bath, so there is a space in front of him and smirks,

“Are you going to get in then, darling?” Harry doesn’t think he has ever removed his clothes so fast. He doesn’t like to think he looks desperate, but he had left the man waiting whilst he built up the courage to leave the bedroom, so he guesses it’s okay to look a little eager at this point.

Louis chuckles as Harry gasps at the heat of the water and lowers himself down to sit in front of his dominant. Harry rests his head back, allowing Mr Tomlinson to wash his hair and massage his scalp. He lets out a little moan when Louis digs his fingers in particularly hard, but tries to cover it up with a cough. Louis leans down to his submissive’s ear, still with a hand in his hair.

“What have I told you about covering up your pretty noises, baby boy?” Harry moans again, loudly this time, at the words and thrusts his hips instinctually, causing a little splash.

“Uh uh, don’t be greedy.” The dominant reprimands him, with a soft warning spank to his penis. Harry gasps out loud. Louis kisses the side of his boy’s head.

“Harry, we should talk about that. I know there hasn’t been any need to punish you yet because you have been such a good boy”, he pauses to kiss Harry’s cheek and tickle his sides. “But even the best boys make mistakes sometimes and when you do make a mistake, now that you’ve moved in, I might spank you sometimes.” Harry turns his head so that he can look the man in the eyes properly.

Harry knows he looks scared at the idea and he is a bit, but the thought also strangely excites him. He nods his head.

“With your hand, Sir?” Harry had read and seen lots of diagrams in the text books that showed all the different ways a dominant might choose to spank his sub.

“Just my hand at first, Harry. I promise.”

“Okay then, Sir. Do we still use the colour system during punishment time?” Louis smiles at how thoughtful his boy is, always considering every option.

“That’s right, Harry. You can colour out at any point and we will talk about it.” Harry agrees with a nod of his head and turns back round to rest his head on his dominant’s chest. He hopes if he can just carry on being a good boy, he won’t need to find out what a spanking feels like yet.

Louis lathers up some shower gel in his hands and runs them over his boy’s chest, under the premise of washing him. Harry gasps when his hand catches on one of his nipples.

“Oh, I almost forgot how sensitive your little nipples are, baby boy. I wonder if I could make you come just from playing with your nipples…” Mr Tomlinson pinches both of Harry’s nipples tightly at the same time, causing him to become fully hard- his length rising out of the water to sit firmly on his stomach.

Keeping one hand playing with a nipple, Louis lets his other hand wander down Harry’s stomach to grasp his cock.

“Who does this cock belong to, baby?” Harry whines at the possessive tone Louis uses.

“You, Sir.”

“You have been such a good boy this week, haven’t touched it once. Have you?”

“No, Sir. Been waiting for you.” Louis smirks and grips Harry’s length more firmly, reaching with his other hand to grab the shower gel and drizzle some on the boy’s cock. Harry cries out loud at the coldness of the liquid. Mr Tomlinson just chuckles and starts to jerk him properly now, warming the skin back up and causing Harry to moan again.

“Please, say it, Sir. Say it.” Louis keeps jerking Harry’s cock but is genuinely confused at the boy’s request.

“What do you want me to say, baby?” Harry just whines even louder.

“Call me it, Sir. Please, please, need it.”

“Good boy, Harry. Is that what you want to hear? Your dominant to tell you what a good little boy you’re being?” Harry shakes his head.

“Call me princess, Sir. Please, please…” His _please_ s fade off into a loud groan as Louis flicks his wrist and uses his other hand to gently massage the boy’s balls.

“Oh, baby. You are so good. Look at you, just look at your pretty cock, princess”, Louis has never heard a boy moan so loudly, the noise coming from Harry’s mouth almost animalistic.

“Permission to come, Sir. Need to come now.” Mr Tomlinson hadn’t been planning on allowing Harry to come in the bath, since he knows how messy it’ll be but Harry’s begging is far too sexy to be denied.

“Come for me, princess. Get us all dirty”, Harry comes with a loud cry, both hands gripping the sides of the tub, causing his knuckles to go white. Louis continues to jerk him, until Harry is whining from the sensitivity.

Mr Tomlinson guides his boy out of the bath and into the shower to rinse off and clean up. Harry stares down at his dominant’s body- this is the first opportunity he has had to see his cock. Of course, Louis notices the boy staring and he flexes his hips so that his hard length nudges Harry’s hip.

“Like what you see, darling?” He says with a cheeky wink. Harry nods, unable to form words and sinks to his knees in the shower. Louis groans, taking a handful of Harry’s hair and tugging hard.

“Oh, my good boy wants to take care of his dominant, huh?” Harry moans again, sticking out his tongue and patiently waiting for Louis to take his mouth. The older man pushes his cock into his boy’s mouth slowly, wanting to savour the moment and the incredible image of the boy on his knees, his plump lips wrapped around the length.

Once Louis starts thrusting properly, he knows he can’t last very long- the imagery and the feeling of the warmth inside Harry’s mouth too much to bare. He comes down Harry’s throat, the boy moaning almost as loudly as the dominant at the feeling.

After they have finally cleaned up, for real this time, they head back to the bedroom with Harry feeling pretty pleased with himself.


	9. The punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important chapter for Harry.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, I love reading what you have to say :)

It has been at least 3 weeks since Harry had last done any baking of his own. Mr Tomlinson has plenty of professional cooks working in the house, so there hasn’t been an opportunity for Harry to work his own magic in the kitchen. He misses it.

It’s around 2pm when Harry sneaks into the kitchen, knowing for a fact the kitchen will be empty for at least another two hours, when the main chef will be in to start preparing for dinner. That is plenty of time for Harry to bake up a couple of batches of his famous red velvet cakes. He is fairly certain the cakes will impress his dominant later on, so it’s a win-win situation really.

Harry whips up the batter for the cakes and has them in the oven within half an hour, so decides he might as well make some scones whilst he has the kitchen to himself. He is pleasantly surprised with the amount of ingredients that the kitchen has in stock- he could pretty much make any of the recipes that he has memorised.

He has just finished dusting the counter with flour and checked on his red velvet cakes which are rising perfectly, when the chef stumbles into the kitchen.

“What of Earth do you think you are doing in here?” The chef is shouting, making Harry jump and as a result he drops the bag of flour he was holding onto the floor. He gasps, looking down at the mess he has made on the floor and back up to the angry chef, who is looking around the kitchen in a rage.

“I am sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to need to kitchen yet”, Harry tries to explain calmly, sensing the dominant chef is already angry enough.

“Do you have permission to be in here, boy?”

“Well, no… But I couldn’t see why it would be a problem, I live here and…” The chef, Harry still doesn’t even know the man’s name, interrupts him mid-sentence.

“Even Mr Tomlinson doesn’t come in my kitchen, so I don’t know why you think you have any right to come in here and make a big mess.” Harry can feel his own anger levels rising as the man continues to scream at him, unnecessarily in Harry’s opinion. Okay, he admits he has made a mess of the kitchen but the chef doesn’t need to start working on dinner for hours yet and the kitchen would have been clean by then.

“You aren’t my dom, you can’t speak to me like that.” Harry is shouting back at the chef now, he can see the man’s instant reaction to Harry’s words- clearly shocked that a submissive is arguing back to him. Harry turns his back so that he is facing away from the chef, too angry to even look at him.

“How dare you, boy. How dare you!”

“Oh, fuck off. You’re just an old man anyway and I don’t give a shit what you think because I haven’t done anything wrong.”  Harry is confused when the chef doesn’t reply and instead begins to laugh. He turns back around and is shocked to find that Mr Tomlinson is stood next to the chef, looking absolutely fuming.

“Thank you, Mr Cole. You can go home now, your kitchen will be back to normal tomorrow”, Louis says quietly, without taking his eyes away from his submissive. The chef, Mr Cole, winks in Harry’s direction, before leaving the room and the house altogether. Harry takes a deep breath, before looking over to his dominant.

“Harry Styles. This is what is going to happen. You have 20 minutes to clean this kitchen up, it will be spotless, cleaner than you found it even. Then you will go straight up to your time out room where you will wait for me to come and get you for your punishment.” Mr Tomlinson barks at the boy, in full dominant mode, and leaves the room.

Pulling the ruined cakes from the oven and binning them, Harry starts to cry softly. He feels ashamed to have spoken to the chef in such a disrespectful way, but also still angry that the chef had spoken to him so poorly too. He wonders how much Mr Tomlinson had heard- had he only been there for Harry being rude? Then maybe Louis doesn’t know that although it was wrong for Harry to say that, he did have a good reason to be angry.

Harry does his best to clean up the kitchen as much as he can in 20 minutes. It is definitely cleaner than he had found it but it is hard to get the flour off of the floor. He stomps up the stairs to his time out room, unable to shake the feeling of anger nestled inside his stomach.

Louis leaves him alone in the time out room for over an hour, enough time for most of his anger to decapitate and be replaced with fear for his punishment. He knows Mr Tomlinson promised to only spank him with his hand at first, but he probably hadn’t been expecting Harry to treat his favourite chef with such rude behaviour.

By the time the older man comes upstairs and opens the time out room door, Harry has curled into a crying ball in the middle of the small bed. Louis finds it difficult not to crumble and comfort the boy, but he knows it is his job as a dominant to guide his submissive. He would be failing in his role if he didn’t punish Harry when he needed it. And he certainly needs it now.

Mr Tomlinson sits down at the end of the bed and counts to 10 in his head. Harry doesn’t move or react to Louis’ presence at all, although Louis knows that he must have heard him come in.

“Harry, you have 15 seconds to stand up, take off your trousers and underwear and lay over my lap, arse in the air”, when Harry still does not move, although he has stopped crying, Louis begins counting down from 15.

“12, 11, 10… If you disobey me now, you do not want to know what the punishment will be, Harry. I am not in the mood for a bratty, disobedient sub. 9, 8, 7…” As Mr Tomlinson says 7, Harry seems to realise the severity of the situation and jumps into action, getting off the bed and stripping his lower half. He presents himself to his dom by laying over his lap just as Louis reaches the number 2.

“Harry, tell me why we are here. What did you do wrong?”

“I was rude to your chef and I swore at him.” Louis spanks Harry’s right bum cheek when he finishes his sentence without the word Sir.

“Say it again, don’t forget your manners this time.” Harry can hardly recognise this person as his kind and loving partner, the dominant side of Louis has taken over entirely.

“I was rude to your chef and I swore at him, Sir”, Louis doesn’t acknowledge Harry’s improved sentence.

“I am going to spank you 20 times, Harry. 5 for making a mess of the kitchen, 10 for being so rude to the chef and 5 for swearing. You will count them out loud, if you forget one I will start again. What is your colour?” Louis’ voice doesn’t change throughout his speech, staying strict and monotonous.

“Green, Sir.”

As soon as Harry has given him his colour, the dominant gives him his first spank in the crease between his arse and his thigh. Harry counts it. The older man brings his hand down again and again on the poor sub’s reddening arse, making sure never to hit the same spot twice, spreading the pain across the surface. Harry does not lose count once, although by the 15th spank, he is crying and the numbers become loud whimpers.

When it is over, Harry stays completely still, calming his breathing down.

“Get up now, darling. Come up here.” Louis says, in a gentler tone than he has been using.

Harry turns and sits up on his dominant’s lap, his back to Louis’ front. He looks mortified. Mr Tomlinson cradles him and kisses the side of his head.

“You took your spanking really well, Harry. You did well”, he whispers, comforting the boy.

“Sir…” Harry whimpers, cautiously.

“Yes, baby boy?”

“I’m hard”, he whispers so quietly that Louis thinks he must have heard wrong. He turns the boy in his lap, so that he is cradling him like a baby. He looks down and finds that Harry is, in fact, aroused. Louis meets Harry’s eyes, the confusion clear on his face.

“Did you enjoy your spanking, Harry? Did you like your punishment?” Harry shakes his head.

“No, Sir. No, it hurt! Can’t help being hard, I don’t know why.” The boy is crying softly. Louis pats his hair comfortingly. He knows that lots of submissives get aroused when their dominants spank them, it is not unusual.

“It’s okay, Harry. It’s normal, please stop crying.” Louis continues to comfort his boy until his breathing has returned to normal and he has stopped crying. The older man checks if his sub’s cock has gone down yet, finding it still solid.

“Harry, you aren’t going to like what I am about to say. You are not going to come from this punishment. I’m not going to touch you and you aren’t going to touch yourself. So, I’m going to give you two options. You can either make your cock go back down to soft by yourself or I can make it go soft myself.” Harry looks up to his dominant’s face, eyes filling back up with tears. He wills his cock to go down, trying desperately hard. He can’t physically do it, the stern look on Louis’ face enough to keep him erect.

“I can’t, Sir…” Harry whimpers.

Louis nods his head and lifts Harry up, carrying him through to the nearest bathroom. He places Harry down onto his feet in the shower and turns the water on without saying a word. The dominant ignores the boy’s noises as he turns the temperature down to the coldest it can go. He checks it is cold enough on his hand, finding it freezing, before aiming it at Harry’s hard cock.

The freezing water causes an instant reaction, Harry sobbing and crying out as his cock goes back to being flaccid. Once he is finished, Louis puts the shower back and gathers the boy into his arms.

“All finished now, darling.” Harry nods his head, still unable to form a sentence. His dominant picks him up again, this time taking him through to the bedroom to cuddle.

Harry falls asleep in Mr Tomlinson’s arms, after having some soothing lotion rubbed into his sore backside.

It is the middle of the night when Harry wakes up. Louis is fast asleep next to him as he gets out of bed and creeps into the time out room. He sits there for an hour or so, thinking over the events in the kitchen and the punishment. He feels so very, deeply ashamed at how he reacted to the spanking. He feels dirty. Why did he let a dominant treat him like that and, even worse, why had he enjoyed it? As he sits and wallows, he starts to think he isn’t cut out for this life. He will never be a good enough sub, he has already let Louis down and he couldn’t even handle a punishment. He decides to go back to bed and sort the situation out first thing in the morning.


End file.
